Bloodied Weapon, Ancient Darkness: Sonarma, Father of the Darkin
by darkpittoo
Summary: Sonarma was an old Ionian, an Ancestor of the Archmage Syndra. But when blood and darkness enter his life, he leaves with his wife and starts a new family: The Darkin. Thousands of years later, and he hears that one of his sons, Aatrox, has joined the League. So Sonarma travels there. Rated T for language, violence etc. Chapters get longer & much better as the story goes on!
1. Chapter 1

_First LoL FanFic, please don't judge. I know my writing style is bad, but I hope that the content makes up for it. _

**Chapter 1: The cave and the past.**

The sun rose, illuminating the mouth of the cave, and then shining directly down into its depths. It fell mostly on plain stone, but it also fell on a sleeping figure. As the sun rose higher, it slowly turned its head towards the light and squinted. The light climbed further, revealing huge, blood-red bat-like wings and a distinct lack of legs below a muscular red torso and seemingly burn-blackened armour. The figure used its arms, also covered in the scaly blackened armour, to move itself over to one side, away from the light, and then sat up straight. Now his head was fully revealed, with a helm-like growth, the same colour as the scaly armour. Now, as the figure opened his eyes, it was seen that they were a deep crimson, darker than the rest of his body. Those eyes spoke of wisdom far beyond the lifespan of any known living creature, and they seemed tainted with an ancient darkness or corruption. For once, they seemed surprised. Mount Gargantuan was a barren place, where little organic life existed, and that which did was not intelligent to the point of communication.

"Well, it seems that you found me…sorry, I've forgotten your name. Time does that".

The creature simply looked at him for a few seconds, and then replied, "Skarner is my name. You should remember it, Sonarma. I remember yours. And I am older than you. Not by much, but I am. Besides, I thought I should visit my old friend once again. Even after all these aeons. How is your wife, Syndra?"

The man's face twisted for a second in emotional pain. "She is dead. The darkness is what kept me and my children alive. I gave her only the remainder of the pure power I still possessed; the darkness had yet to take me fully."

Skarner nodded, or about as close to a nod as a huge Crystalline scorpion could get. "I am sorry for your loss. Anyway, I came here for a reason. One of your children has entered the League of Legends."

Sonarma started, and then laughed. "It seems strange that one of the Darkin should choose to join the institute of War. However, with the amount of real conflict dying out, it is only to be expected. Who joined? Was it Rogen? He was always the strongest of them. Brawn over brains, he used to say. Or was it one of the others? Vaerus was the best with a bow, but she didn't particularly like being in the midst of war. Or was it one of the other three? Rikala was an incredible magician, and the twins…Elunis and Aatrox were inseparable."

Skarner waited until Sonarma has finished talking, then slowly replied, "Aatrox. Elunis died soon after you left. She was stricken with grief and left the others. Aatrox wanted to go with her, but she said that she didn't want both of them to be exiles, even if it was self-decided. So he stayed with the other, while Elunis journeyed from Ionia to the Shadow Isles. No-one knows what happened to her, but she was never seen again".

Sonarma was crying by that time, and Skarner sat there patiently as the sun rose higher, until the Darkin has finished. At last, he said "So there are only five of us left now. Very well. I wish to see my son again. No doubt the grief of losing both me and Elunis has tormented his mind and soul, but I hope he will forgive me. I was stricken with grief at the loss of my wife, so I see no reason why he should not be unhappy as well." With that, he rose up, using his wings to support him, and left the cave for the first time in several millennia. Skarner followed him down the mountain throughout the day, neither talking to the other, save for the occasional question from Sonarma about the state of Valoran or Ionia. When night began to fall, they continued down the mountain until it was too dark to see. Neither of them got tired, but it was a new moon and without it to light their way, they might injure themselves. Not that that was likely for two creatures of the ancient world. They rested near the foot of the mountain. Before they turned in for the night, Sonarma turned to Skarner and asked him, "How long is the journey to the League?". Skarner scratched 3 lines in the rock with his tail, then drew a line under them. He then drew a long line and a shorter line surrounded by clouds. "If you can carry me, it'll be quicker." Sonarma nodded, then turned over and went to sleep. The prospect of seeing another of his race, the Darkin, prompted a feeling he could not quite place. He knew it wasn't happiness, but it seemed close to it. He decided to think about that the next day as he drew closer to the Institute of War, and his son.

_So that's the first chapter. I hope you like it, as well as the rest of the FanFic. Also, to clear things up, Syndra from many thousands of years ago is NOT the same Syndra as the one who joined the league, just to clear that up. You'll hear more on the past sometime in the next few chapters. Hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I give credit to the writer __**Tahimikamaxtli **__for his idea of the layout and format of the league and the matches, as well as some of the champion personalities. If he is reading this, I thank him for his unintentional help and ask him to continue with his Yasuo FanFic, __**Follow the Wind**__. The Riven/Yasuo relationship in this story will evolve alongside the one in his FanFic, so if they are head-over-heels for each other by the end, or are still at each other's throats, that will be incorporated into this FanFic. Everyone, please remember to review; Sonarma knows I need help with this thing!_

**Chapter 2: Journey and Battle**

Sonarma and Skarner rose early, and together they climbed slowly until they reached the bottom of the mountain; the Mogron Pass. The going here was easier, but the terrain was still mountainous, and Skarner had to stop and rest for a while more than once. Sonarma, having learnt patience born of aeons alone in a cave, with nothing but his mind for company, simply waited until his old friend was ready to continue each time before moving on. He knew Skarner was too independent to ask for Sonarma to carry him, so they walked, neither breaking the silence.

They continued walking through the pass for the rest of that day. They reached the end of the pass as the sun began to set, and continued on, over the plains, until the moon returned and the sun left. This time, there was a sliver of moonlight, enough to see by, so they kept going. Early the next day, they saw the institute in the distance: at this point, Skarner turned to Sonarma and said, "That's the institute of War. You can't go in yet, but you can come with me to the gates. But before you do, I'd like to see you fight. You can only get in if you can fight." Sonarma smiled, and flexed his hands.

"I think a fight will do me good. Who-or what-will I be fighting then? I don't want to harm you, but if that's what you are implying…" He left the sentence hanging. Skarner simply grinned, then turned around and said, "You'll fight them. They've been following us since we reached the pass." Sonarma turned around and followed the Scorpions' gaze, and saw a group of about 30 men running towards him, armed with all manner of weapons: clubs, spears, bows and crossbows, and many more. They seemed to be bandits. Sonarma merely looked at them with his ancient eyes, then sad to his friend, "They won't be much of a challenge. But they'll make a fine taster for my first fight."

Skarner reeled back, shocked. It was well known that the remaining 5 Darkin were a warlike few, and here was one of them saying he had never fought before! He shook it off and replied shakily, "I hope you know what you're doing then. They do." Sonarma flexed his arms, and a pair of three foot long armblades grew from his forearms. "Trust me" he said, "I know what to do". And with that, he folded his wings back and dived at them.

_So that's chapter two. Chapter 3 will be the actual fight and the aftermath. He'll reach the league at the end of the third, the judgement will be in the 5__th__ chapter. He'll meet his son in the 7__th__ chapter: The 6__th__ chapter will be an Aatrox chapter. There won't be many, but they will be there, so if you want to skip ahead(when I've written the chapters), feel free to do so. _


	3. Chapter 3

_So yeah, 3__rd__ chapter. Sonarma knows what he's doing, Skarner is shocked, and the bandits…well, just read on. _

**Chapter 3: First fight of the Blooded**

The battle-if it could be called that-was over in less than a minute. Sonarma dived at the bandits, armblades extended, and cut them bone from bone. The ones at the front died first, their heads rolling, while the few behind them suffered great cuts as the armblades extended themselves to nearly eight feet, seeking blood. The rest of the bandits turned tail and ran. Sonarma smiled; this was an easy fight. He flexed his arms yet again, and the armblades retracted. An axe, its handle at least four feet long, grew out of his hands. On the end of the handle was a massive slab of solid blood-enforced obsidian, its razor edge seeming to cut the light. Sonarma swung it in a horizontal arc, and every man within range was now half the man he had been mere seconds ago. A vertical smash onto the ground sent up a shockwave that radiated outwards, both in a circle and a line. The nearest men were thrown off their feet and flew backwards, smashing into the bandits behind themselves and breaking their bones. The axe retracted, and this time a three-pronged sword appeared in its place. Skarner was watching this in amazement, and when he saw the sword, he was shocked. _That is Aatroxs' sword. If he is using the weapons of the other Darkin…Then which is his? And which one was used by his wife? _

While only six seconds had passed, almost half of the men had been obliterated. Sonarma flew up, then dived down, and plunged the tri-blade into the ground, drawing all the men nearby back towards him. Skarner felt himself drawn in as well, and used his tail to anchor himself into the ground. Sonarma then switched weapons yet again, this time to a bow, and fired upwards at such a speed that it looked like he was just dry firing. However, the men looked up, and saw a storm of arrows falling down upon them, and just had time to scream before the sun was blotted out. The remaining few men, less than a third of the original 30, had somehow managed to survive the hail of arrows, and were crawling away slowly. Sonarma merely stood there, then changed weapon AGAIN, this time to a crossbow, with which he slowly picked off the men one by one, until there was only one left. He then replaced the crossbow and went over to the man, picking him up. Putting his face near to the man's, he whispered, "_Who sent you?_" The man said nothing, and continued to stay silent, defiant in the face of death. Sonarma contemplated this, then flexed his free arm, and a massive cannon appeared on his shoulder. He dropped the man, who looked up at him, not fearful, just expectant. Waiting for death. Sonarma took the cannon off his shoulder and pointed it at the man's head. There was a bang and a cannonball flew out, trailing smoke and what looked like blood vapour. The man's head vanished, and the next moment, the ground behind him exploded as the cannonball impacted into it. The cannon slowly shrank down until it was no longer there, then Sonarma turned to Skarner. He saw his face, full of awe and…was it…fear?

Sonarma merely said, "Rikala used the armblades for when her magic failed her or the enemy got too close. Rogen used the axe. He called it _Absolution_. The sword and crossbow belonged to Aatrox and Elunis, and the bow was the pride and joy of Vaerus. The cannon was my wife's' weapon of choice."

Skarner looked at him in wonder, then replied, his voice quiet and fearful. "And what of your weapon? What did you wield?" Sonarma merely laughed quietly, and answered. Skarners' eyes widened, and he scrabbled away from him, towards the safety of the league. "W-w-w-we sh-sh-should get going."

Sonarma merely nodded his consent, and together they walked towards the institute, Sonarma at ease, using his wings to glide along above the ground, and Skarner, wary of Sonarma, and of what he had become.

_So that's the end of chapter 3. You will probably find out what Sonarma said to Skarner near the end of the FanFic, when…spoilers, spoilers, spoilers etc…you'll find out later. But you will find out. Chapter 4 should be finished soon, and please remember to REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. General lead up to the judgement, that'll happen next chapter. I'll also write his lore for the next chapter, and he'll meet Aatrox in chapter 7, which will be his introduction. _

**Chapter 4: The League and the Questions. **

Sonarma and Skarner arrived at the gates of the Institute early the next morning. Skarner told Sonarma to come in with him. However, he warned him that the league might not be accepting of him. They walked through a packed marketplace, and while no-one looked twice at Skarner, they stared at Sonarma, and he heard them whispering behind his back, "_Darkin". _They reached a pair of Obsidian gates, which opened as Skarner approached, and closed behind Sonarma as he followed him through them. He turned a corner and saw a massive flight of stairs, with a smooth ramp on one side for the creatures likes Skarner, who struggled to climb stairs. While they walked up the stairs, Skarner talked about what the people of the league might say to him, and what would happen if he was to be accepted as a champion. He also described the layout of the league, and which champions to look out for and stay away from while he was staying. He also described the process he would go through, including the judgement, the reflection, the introduction, the practice games and his first real match. Sonarma heard it all, but wasn't listening to it. He was too busy thinking about his son, and the prospect of meeting him again. He also wished to meet his fellow Ionians, and ask them if they had heard about him, as well as a few others. He was brought out of this by Skarner saying, "We're here. Wait here, I'll go in and talk to them and see if they'll accept you into the league." And with that, Skarner went through the enormous doors, which closed behind him with a load crashing sound. Sonarma simply glided over to the edge of the steps, lay down against the wall and waited. He didn't know how long he was waiting for, but he could see the people moving around in the market below, and occasionally, someone walked up or down the stairs. He saw a barbarian holding a sword with what looked like a sapphire set in the pommel, but was actually a shard of true ice. The barbarian looked at him, clearly shocked, muttered, "_Another one_?" under his breath, then continued through the doors. He saw a young blond haired man walking with a young blond haired girl, both deep in conversation and holding hands. And he saw a pirate exiting the league, and returning a few minutes later with several crates of oranges. He waited, and at last, Skarner returned, accompanied by a woman. The scorpion introduced the woman as High counsellor Kolminye.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sonarma. Skarner has told me all about you…or rather, everything he knows about you. I know there is more, but that will come later. For now, let us go inside." She turned and walked through the doors, Skarner following her. Sonarma raised himself up and went with them.

They walked down many corridors, most empty but for the occasional hooded and robed figure. From what Skarner had told him, Sonarma guessed these were summoners. Most of the corridors had rooms off to the side, and it was one of these rooms that Kolminye stopped outside of. "This is the Ionian sector. If you wish to stay here, you can. Otherwise, you could either choose to stay with the champions without allegiance, or you will go to what we call the depths, which is where some of the less…savoury characters make their home. Your son is staying in the Independent sector, but when he gets angry, we move him to the depths. It has only happened twice since he joined the League a year ago, but both times, it wasn't pretty. He harbours a grudge towards you for leaving, as it is what forced his twin to leave for the Shadow Isles. No doubt, when he learns of your entrance to the League, he won't be best pleased, but at the same time, I hope you two can make it up. You haven't seen each other for thousands of years, remember.

"I remember every day of those thousands of years" said Sonarma quietly. "Every day spent in that cave, meditating and in statis when I didn't have the energy to meditate, waiting for someone or something with some form of intelligence or power. For thousands of years I waited. Then Skarner came for me just days ago. I am grateful to him; I thought I would go mad soon if no-one or nothing came to me. Let me stay in the Ionian sector; I do not wish to run into my son until I am ready and he knows of my presence here." Kolminye bowed, then turned to the door and ran her finger down the middle. She then gestured for Sonarma to do the same, which he did. The stone felt warm to the touch. As the doors opened, he looked inside-and gasped. The room was furnished in the Ancient traditional Ionian style, complete with bamboo floor, relatively little furniture and a fairly large window. Sonarma crossed to the window and looked out over what could only be described as a memory of the old Ionia. The clouds drifted past, and he could see the slope of the mountain falling away beneath him down to them, where it was lost in the clouds. Kolminye walked over.

"It's an enchanted window. It takes your memories of a location and transfers them to the glass. If you wish to change it, you need only put your hand on the window and think of a different location. If there is anything else you need, ask for directions from one of the passing summoners to my office. Is there anything you want to ask me now before I take my leave?"

Sonarma turned to her and said "Just a few. When will my Judgement and Reflection be? When will I be able to speak to me fellow Ionians? And when can I meet my son?"

Kolminye smiled and replied "Tomorrow or the day after will be the reflection and judgement. The day after that will be the introduction, and the chance to see the others. After that, you'll be taught in the ways of the league by a summoner, then you'll take part in a match. We'll explain more after that." She left, leaving Sonarma and Skarner alone. Skarner simply nodded, then turned away and left, leaving Sonarma alone in the room. He went over to the bed and felt it. It was exactly as he remembered it: firm, yet soft. He motioned for the door to shut, then lay down and slept. He dreamt of home, and the acts of atrocity he had committed. He dreamt of the cave, where he had spent the last several thousand years of his life. And he dreamt of his family; Syndra, Elunis, Rikala, Rogen, Vaerus and Aatrox. Had his son aged? Or was he the same as when he had left him? He would know soon enough.

_So that's the end of chapter 4. Longer than the other ones, but I'm trying to improve my writing style, so please don't judge. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 contains the Judgement and the Reflection, as well as the introduction. Next chapter is an Aatrox chapter._

**Chapter 5: Reflect on your Sins**

Sonarma was leaning against a wall in the reflection chamber, waiting for the doors to open. Kolminye had told him that he might have to wait for a while, but he didn't mind. Thousands of years waiting did that to you. He didn't know how long he had been waiting, as the chamber was lit by magical fires, but he guessed that it had been about an hour. He supposed they kept everyone waiting.

A scraping sound came from the doors and Sonarma pulled himself up with his arms, then glided towards the door. He read the inscription. _The strongest opponent lies within. _He smiled a little, knowing that while this was true for most, it was not true for all. But that didn't mean it didn't apply to him, he knew that much. Without hesitating, he went forwards through the doors.

REFLECTION

Sonarma stood in the temple of the hemomancers, the crimson monk in front of him. He knew this was but a vision, but he let if carry on like it had all those millennia ago.

"I thank you, monk, for giving me the means to control my power. It run in our bloodline, but it drives us mad and we would do anything to be free of it. But while this blood holds it in check, I feel a darkness growing in my mind. Is this a side effect of the power of the Hemomancers?"

The crimson eyes glittered from underneath the cowl. "This has never happened before. I do not know what side effects it may have, but the darkness has always been there. While it corrupts out minds, it grants us a far increased lifespan, far beyond that of a normal man. In your case, I fear the darkness will grow strong. You must use what power you can to hold it in check. There is no better advice I can give you. Now go, pilgrim. Go forth, back to Ionia!"

The memory dissolved, and he found himself in his house with his wife, Syndra. She was just as he remembered her: White-Silver hair, flowing purple robes and her soft, yet piercing eyes.

"Darling, are you alright? You don't look to good. It's hard to tell when you are like that, but I know. Is there a problem? You can tell me." The Sonarma in the future looked on in horror as his former self gave a howl of agony, and sliced his wife in two.

The weapon he had used was personal, and the Sonarma used his power to blur the weapon, so that it was obscured and its true form could not be seen clearly. He knew that if the league saw the weapon, the might ban him from the league, or force him to live in the depths.

The past version of Sonarma now realised what he had done, and cried out in anguish, falling to the ground in front of his dead wife. He poured what little pure power he had left in him into his wife, so that it might revive her. Her body began to reform, but Sonarma knew it needed something more. It needed blood. Using the weapon, he cut is legs just below where they met, and watched as the blood flowed out of them and into his wife, healing her and bringing her to life as a creature similar to himself-a Darkin. He had passed out from loss of blood, and was brought round by his wife shaking him. He looked down at where his legs used to be, and saw a black pool of concentrated corruption. He pulled himself away from it, and used his arms to pull himself up and away from the pool. As he went for the door, his wife put a hand on his shoulder. He turned; this wasn't how it went.

"Why do you want to join the league, Sonarma?" said the voice of Kolminye.

"I was told by Skarner that one of my children had joined, as the amount of true confrontations grew smaller. While I am far less warlike than the other Darkin, I still require war and blood in order to survive. That or statis. And I do not want to go back to living in that cave."

Kolminye nodded, and then asked, "How does it feel exposing your mind?"

Sonarma chuckled. "The summoner controlling me should be wary that they do not lose their sanity in the depths of my mind. Apart from that, I don't really mind."

The room dissolved into darkness. Sonarma opened his eyes to find he was hovering in the middle of the room, and the doors had opened again. He walked through them and saw Kolminye standing there. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the League of Legends, Sonarma. You will need a title. What will it be?"

Sonarma thought for a moment, then nodded and replied, "The Father of the Darkin."

"So it shall be. Do you have any question?"

"Yes. First, what happened to the pool of corruption? Second, is the Syndra in the league related to me? And third, can you promise me you will not try and find out what the weapon was? I swore to never use it again, and while it is important, I feel that you would think of me in a bad light if you saw it."

Kolminye look briefly shocked by the last request, but recovered immediately.

"The pool of corruption was guarded by the line of Varus, who is now a champion in the league. Syndra is indeed your ancestor, but she could control the power your line wielded. And I will not ask about the blade. Skarner also said it was best I didn't know."

With that, Kolminye walked away and Sonarma was left hovering in the middle of a hallway. He slowly turned and back to his room. When he entered, he found a note had been pushed under the door. It was written in blood and said, "_Father, you have no right to come here. Not after what you did to Elunis, even if it wasn't intentional. I will meet you after your introduction and talk to you there. I will also ensure that in your first two matches, we fight both together and against each other. _

_Aatrox._

Sonarma read the notes several times, then decided to turn in for the night.

_So yeah, chapter 5 done. I'll get round to chapter 6 soon, it'll be a bit hard to write as I'll have to use a different style to represent Aatroxs' anger, power etc, as opposed to Sonarmas' wisdom and knowledge. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So this is the Aatrox chapter. I'll just get right into it. _

**Chapter 6: Father, Son and frenzied soul.**

Aatrox was walking through the League gardens when he received the message. Despite his naturally warlike nature, the gardens were the one place in the league where he felt at peace. And he knew he wasn't the only one. He had seen many champions in the gardens, and all of them calm, or at the very least restraining the will to slaughter everything in sight. Even Brand, who wanted to set the world on fire, sought refuge in the gardens of the very rare occasions he was allowed out of his cell. He supposed it was the magic that the summoners had used here to bring the garden to life.

"Aatrox! Wait!"

He turned, and saw Skarner scurrying towards him. His father had known Skarner. _His father. _He still got angry every time he thought of him, and of what he had done to Elunis. He still had the essence of her crossbow in him, and had drawn it more than once, just to remind himself of her. But he still felt more comfortable with his three-bladed sword.

"Aatrox, there's something I need to tell you! You'll probably hate me and him for it, but you need to hear it!" Skarner stopped in front of Aatrox, out of breath. He looked up at him in fear. Aatrox usually inspired looks of fear, and it wasn't new to him.

"What is this message? Quickly, I have a match soon."

Skarner backed off, then said in a low voice, "your father has joined the League. I sought him out after you joined and found him in statis in a cave on mount Gargantuan. When I told him of your entry into the league, and of Elunis' death, there was nothing I could do to comfort him. He said he should like to see his son again, so I took him here." He backed away further, and mumbled a sorry, then turned tail and scuttled off as fast as he could. Aatrox merely stood there, going over what he had said. Then, as the anger welled up inside him, he thought of something Skarner had said; "_There was nothing I could do to comfort him." _If that was true, then perhaps his father wasn't the heartless old bastard Aatrox thought he was. This thought calmed his anger enough for him to be able to make his way back to his room in the Independent sector of the league. When he got there, he took a piece of paper, and took out a special pen Vladimir had made for him; it drew on the users' blood to be used as ink. He carefully wrote out a letter, then went out into the corridors and made his way to the Ionian sector, where he knew his father would be staying. _Anything to remind him of his homeland. _He found a summoner and asked him to tell him where his father was staying. The summoner told him that Sonarma was currently taking his Judgement and Reflection, but he told Aatrox where his father's room was. Aatrox merely nodded, then went in search of the room. When he found it, he slid the note under the door. _Let him find that and understand what he has done. _He turned and went back to the gardens, until an announcement, made over a magical set of speakers Heimerdinger had made for the institute, called all Ionian and ancient champions, as well as Vladimir, to the introduction chamber, where a new champion was going to be introduced. All matches today had been cancelled. Aatrox frowned; matches weren't usually cancelled when a new champion was introduced. Perhaps Kolminye wanted to make sure Aatrox had no excuse to not see his father? He did see the reasoning. He made his way to the chamber, and encountered several other champions making their ways there, all of them Ionian or otherwise older than Aatrox himself; his father must have met them after he left the rest of the family. He saw Rammus and Skarner talking in quiet voices as they moved slowly with the rest on the champions. He saw Syndra wiping tears from her eyes. _Tears? From an archmage? From her? Impossible. There must be a reason. He didn't tell us the whole history of his lineage, but I assume we'll hear more of that later. _He saw the 3 Kinkou ninjas join the ranks of the others silently, he saw Varus and Vladimir come charging from the door leading to the depths, but neither seemed angry. And he saw the other Ionian champions and summoners.

Because of the massive crush of people it took a long time for everyone to get to and enter the introductory chamber. Aatrox looked round the room; he had only been here for his own introduction, and had never been bothered about the entry of other champions into the league, but now…this was his father. He looked around the room. Despite the fact that the only beauty he knew was war, this room was special. The high ceiling, combined with the ornate pillars and solid marble & obsidian floor, gave a sense of grandeur that Aatrox was sure the Ionians appreciated. He looked up at the ceiling and a movement caught his eye. An opening in the ceiling was getting wider, and through it he could see a pair of wings, black in the darkness of the height of the roof, but he was sure that down on the lit ground, they would be blood-red. Even as he watched, the figure lowered itself through the hole on its wings, then hovered there, waiting. He saw a pair of eyes glinting, and saw them looking around the room, seeking him. He flapped his wings and rose up a few inches, and the eyes immediately snapped to him. He saw his father nod, and Aatrox nodded back in response. His father had always been one for grand entrances.

There was no more time to think as Kolminye mounted the platform. When the assembled champions and summoners were finally silent, she began to speak.

"Summoners and champions! We frequently welcome new people to the Institute, but this new champion is the oldest champion here, older than even Skarner of Rammus. I am sure you all know of Aatrox, the Darkin blade? Well, this is his father. The father of the Darkin has joined us. Let him be made welcome here. Let him find what he seeks."

With that, she took a few steps back, and Aatrox looked up expectantly. His father was against the top corner of the room, and as soon as silence reigned in the room, he kicked out from the wall and dropped, using his wings to get his aim right. Aatrox saw a pair of armblades extending from his forearms, and shook his head sadly. _The armblades, really. Out of all the weapons, he chooses the armblades. I suppose the fact that they extend to about 8 feet will help him scare the fight out of most of the people here. _Aatrox was not disappointed. As his father neared the head of the tallest champion present (who happened to be Maokai), he came out of his dive, and extended his armblades to their longest range, passing over the heads of nearly everyone present and scaring the hell out of the taller champions. He stopped abruptly over the platform, then slowly lowered himself, retracting his armblades as he did so. The crowd had got over the shock of the "Predator swoop" (Aatrox mused that his father had spent countless nights coming up with names for his special attacks), and roared in approval at this apparent show of strength. A high backed chair rose out of the platform, and onto this Sonarma landed, the stump of his lower body on the seat and his wings curling around the back to stop him falling forward. He then spoke, and his voice was far, far older than Aatrox remembered. It was the voice of one who has seen too much, the voice of one who knows all the terrors of this world and other worlds, and it was the voice of a battle-hardened warrior, who while he disliked fighting, was ready for it at any time.

"Fellow Ionians and Ancients, I greet you. I have lived longer that any of you, yet I am now the youngest of you. I hope that you accept me, and that the summoners here will find me, to put it in a term learned from my old friend Skarner, OP."

There was a large laugh at this, and even Syndra joined in. For such a serious woman, she did have a fun side. Sonarma waited until the laughter had died out, then continued.

"I would like to say a few words regarding why I specifically called the Ionians here. If Skarner and Rammus wish to leave, they may do so: I merely wished to see my old friends again."

Rammus and Skarner both decided to stay.

"Anyway, moving on. Varus and Vladimir, come forwards. I wish to mention something, as my past has influenced the present in more ways than I can think of. First, Vladimir. The crimson monk that you met was the bloodied decedent to the one I met thousands of years ago." There was a general disturbance throughout the crowd, but Sonarma dispelled it with a simple hand gesture. "I will elaborate on the reason I did this in a minute. As for Varus, the darkness he now lives with once lived with me. I found it in the mind of the Crimson monk, and it merged with my power to create the monster you see before you; the first Darkin. You wield the darkness better than I ever did, Varus, but none can escape it. That much I can promise you."

Varus and Vladimir bowed, then returned to the crowd.

"Next, Syndra and Yasuo."

They mounted the steps together, hand in hand. Aatrox was surprised by this. Didn't Yasuo fancy Riven? And he swore that he had seen Syndra and Yi together in the garden many times. Maybe it was just a symbol of the fact that despite their differences, they were still Ionian. They stopped in front of his father. Yasuo bowed, while Syndra merely looked at him, studying his face.

"I call you two up here for different reasons. First, Yasuo. The wanderer is never lost; you are always on the path. However, just because the path goes into a jungle, it doesn't mean that it is not still there. I wish you the best of luck in your Spiritual pilgrimage, and that you and Riven sort it our someday."

Yasuo looked thunderstruck by the last statement, but recovered himself and said a quick, "Thanks", before returning to the crown below. Sonarma then turned to Syndra.

"My dear, the reason I visited the temple of the hemomancers was because I had a power I could not control. I had heard that their blood could quash such power, and allow one to live a relatively normal life. I was wrong, but the power no longer sent me mad. My wife was called Syndra as well, did you know that? Out only human child was a boy, and possessed the same problems as me. I believe he passed it on to his children as well. However, I never thought someone would be able to control the power. I must congratulate you Syndra, harnessing what you ancestors could not, what I could not. Just promise me that you will not use your power recklessly anymore, and that even if you don't use it for good, don't use it for evil."

_So that's what she was crying about. Her ancestor. From the name, I might have known, _Aatrox thought. Syndra was crying by now, and Sonarma gently reached out and embraced her. The crowd was shocked, and even Kolminye started; Syndra had never shown any acknowledgement for others who showed her kindness, and refused to show any form of weakness, such as emotion. And here she was, crying on the shoulder of her ancestor. When at last she stopped crying, she whispered something in his ear. Aatrox didn't know what it was, but he assumed he would find out soon enough.

Sonarma continued to call up the Ionians in ones and twos, to give them a few wise words to help them on their way. At last, he finished. Kolminye mounted the platform and spoke.

"Now that we have finished, you may retire. Those of you taking part in Sonarmas' first two matches will receive a note when Sonarma is ready. Thank you.

Aatrox turned to leave, but felt a hand on his should before he made it to the door and turned around. Sonarma was hovering there, and motioned for his son to stay behind. Aatrox nodded, but said nothing, knowing that the answers to his questions would come soon enough.

_So that's the end of chapter 6. Far longer than the other chapters, but I hope the quality made up for it. This chapter took far longer to write than the others, but I'll try to get the 7__th__ up before the 16__th__ of June. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry that chapter 7 took so long! I had exam week (Which turned into exam fortnight after an error where the papers they gave us were actually practice papers we had already done), so I'm sorry. Anyway. Sonarma talks to his son about things, then has a few practice matches with a summoner. Chapter 8 will probably be a filler chapter (more matches/Aatrox/Eve) while I get chapters 9 & 10 together (with Aatrox, then Vs. Aatrox).Look out for the crossover references on this chapter!_

Sonarma waited until everyone had left the room, then spoke to his son. Even Kolminye had left them alone.

"Son, I know this must be a shock to you, but-" Aatrox cut in.

"You left us. After mother died, you left us. You killed Elunis. I can't forgive you for that."

"No, she lives. I know she does. She didn't kill herself; she only left for the Shadow Isles."

"Then she is as good as dead. Even we avoid those harrowed shores. If she ever returned, she will not be as either of us remembers."

Sonarmas voice turned angry. "I can't do anything about that. Do you really think that I did nothing? Simply retired to the cave and stayed there for thousands of years? No. I travelled across Valoran, and I travelled to other worlds as well. A world of two titans called Bionis and Mechonis. A world of strange creatures that became friends with the humans there and battled each other without heed for their own injuries. A world of ancient times with futuristic technology, where gods and goddesses fought it out with armies of angels and demons, and power lay with a dark angel clone. A world of Shadows, were gigantic Colossi ruled the land. And many others besides these. Everywhere I went was war. And do you know what it taught me? It taught me that as long as there is life, there is war. And that will never change. The institute was made so that wars would no longer be fought where innocents could be slaughtered or the land could be destroyed. But there is still war. And we thrive on war. You know that as well as I do. If I still had them, I would bet you my legs that Rogen, Vaerus and Rikala will join us here before too long."

Aatrox recoiled; he had never known his father to be like this. But then, he hadn't seen him for thousands of years. Before his father could carry on, he interrupted him again.

"Enough. The matches are the most important factor at the moment, if only for the next week or two. A summoner will be along in a few days, and they will help you with your training. Your training consists of practice matches. When you have played 10 of them, you may play your first real game. I will be fighting with you for that one. In the second game, I will fight against you. Be prepared. Ichigo will tell you more. Now, I must go. I will see you on the rift."

With that, Aatrox walked out of the door. Sonarma sat there for a few seconds, then followed.

The shadows in the corner of the room distorted, and Evelynn stepped into view. She stood for a moment, deep in thought. _So, he lost his daughter to the Shadow Isles, hmm? Well, I guess that I'll ask Yorick about it, he knows every soul, both living and dead, that came to the Shadow Isles. _She laughed, and the sound echoed around the room, and would have sent a shudder up the spine of anyone who heard it. She stepped back into the shadows, and walk out of the room, invisible. The next few days, or even weeks, were certainly going to be different.

_2 days later_

Sonarma was awake when the knock came. He had been hovering by the enchanted window, looking out over the mountain of his old country. He sighed, then moved away from the window, his wings making almost no sound.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a summoner in dark blue robes entered. He wore a large hood which covered his face, but Sonarma could tell even without looking that the summoners' eyes were full of fear and…respect? He supposed that champions of the league were respected throughout the land, especially for the fact that there were only 120 of them out of the hundreds of thousands of people in all of Valoran.

"Hi, you must be Sonarma. I'm Ichigo, and I'll be helping you out for your first few weeks here. Is there anything you want to know before we start?" He lowered his hood to reveal the face of a young man. Sonarma noticed that his eyes were that of an older man, but said nothing about it.

"No. Let's go. How long is the walk there?"

"Only a few minutes. We can talk more on the way."

Ichigo turned around and left the room, and Sonarma followed close behind him. They made their way out of the Ionian sector and turned right, away from the recreational sector and towards the area of the institute that contained the training rooms, summoner platforms and other things to do with the running of the main function of the institute. They passed several training rooms, most of them empty. A few summoners gave Ichigo and Sonarma glances as they passed; glances which lingered on the fact that Sonarma had no legs. Ichigo continued walking with a purposeful air, as if he knew the layout of the institute like the pattern on his robes. The young man kept up a conversation throughout most of the journey, but trailed off when they got to the room. He asked Sonarma about his family and his life before coming here, and he asked him what sort of weapons he fought with.

At last, they reached the door. It was easily 7 feet tall, and the pattern carved onto it glowed a dim blue. Ichigo placed his hand on the centre of the door, and it opened with a sound like a mountain falling in an earthquake.

"Sorry about that. They never 'oiled the hinges', so to speak."

Sonarma stepped into the room. It was small and dark, but there was a circular platform in the middle that glowed a brighter shade of the same blue on the door. Ichigo walked into the room behind Sonarma and stepped onto the platform, which glowed even brighter.

"This is a summoning platform. You'll need to step onto it and wait here. I'll go to a summoning room and establish a link with you. Then, I'll send you onto the rift. Have you got any questions before I go?"

"Yes. Some of the champions talk about something called 'Summoner Sickness'. What is it?"

"You'll get it the first few times you go onto the rift. It' not pleasant, but you'll get over it soon. Also, the process of sending you to the rift is quite…uncomfortable, to say the least. Whatever you do, don't step off the platform, or it won't end well for either of us."

With that, Ichigo turned around and left, the door closing behind him. Sonarma lay down and waited on the platform for what seemed like an age, absorbed in his own thoughts. Finally, the platform glowed bright blue, and Sonarma began to feel an unpleasant sensation, as if his body was being taken apart piece by piece. He looked down, but his body was still whole. He felt his eyes getting heavy, and the sensation began to border on pain. After a few more seconds, Sonarma's consciousness left his body, leaving it lying on the platform.

Sonarma awoke on a blue platform similar to the previous one, but bigger. A small creature stood nearby, with a large animal piled high with weapons, relics and potions behind it. Sonarma assumed this was some kind of shop. He noticed that there was some kind of barrier around the edge of the platform that led to the rest of what the other champions called 'Summoners Rift', before a wave of nausea overtook him and forced him to the ground. He lay there, shuddering and retching. It was a few mere seconds before he recovered himself, but the experience was not pleasant. When he recovered, he heard the voice of the summoner Ichigo calling to him.

"…can you hear me? Sonarma?"

"I can hear you just fine. Just tell me what this place is and what is going on here."

"If you insist. I can see we are both very direct people, so we'll hopefully get along just fine. This is Summoners Rift. It is where most of the fighting happens in the league and is the only specifically created environment used by the league. The others, while altered to be suitable, were already there."

Sonarma nodded at all this, then became aware of a magical pressure. The air was heavy with it, and as Sonarma breathed it in, he felt himself grow slightly stronger.

"I see you're wondering about the magic here".

Sonarma looked up sharply. "How did you know that?"

"Don't you remember, Sonarma? I can see into your mind. Only as far as you let me, but when you formulate a question, it pops right to the foreground. At least with me it does. Other summoners have different ways of communicating. Anyway, let me explain the magic."

Sonarma noticed that the barrier around the edge of the platform had faded away by this time, and he cautiously ventured out past it. Immediately, the feel of magic decreased dramatically. He returned to the platform, and felt the same pressure again instantly. He assumed that the platform was the source of it.

"This place is made completely out of condensed magic. Even you, or at least, the body you are currently in, is made out of magic. Since every champion needs to be balanced, the magic will repress some of your abilities, but strengthen others. For instance, some of the champions, such as yourself and your son, are essentially immortal, and such the magic removes this aspect of you while you are here. Other champions, such as Xerath, Syndra and Malzahar, could destroy you by simply moving a finger. This has been toned down so that although they are still powerful, there powers are greatly limited while they are on the rift. Syndra objected to this, but even with her personality, she saw it as necessary. And then there is the-"

A booming voice sounded throughout the area:

"Welcome to Summoners Rift".

Sonarma looked up sharply. "Who was that?"

"The announcer. She keeps both of us up to date on the state of the match, as we can only see part of the map at any one time. You'll hear her almost all the time. You might become sick of her, but there's nothing I can do about that. Anyway, let's go and explore the map and I'll talk to you about more stuff on the way."

The voice came again as Sonarma walked off the platform again. "30 seconds until minions spawn".

Sonarma directed a mental question to Ichigo; "What are these 'minions'?"

There was a short silence, then- "Minions are simple beings of pure magic, who follow a set path along a lane. There are 3 lanes on the rift, Top, Mid and Bot. Each lane is slightly different, with the middle lane being the shortest and the other two lanes being about the same length. They spawn after about one and a half minutes after we start, and travel along the lane until they meet the enemy minions. I presume Aatrox told you about the layout of the rift and the main objective in a match?"

"Yes"

"Ok, then I don't need to explain much more about that then. If you are near a minion when it dies, you will receive experience, which will make you more powerful. However, if you kill a minion, you will receive both experience and some extra gold. You will receive a very small amount of gold over time, but you will receive more by getting the last hit on minions. You need this gold to buy items, such as swords and boots. You don't need to worry though; you won't actually have to carry them around. Items provide a variety of effects, such as changing how fast you move, giving your attacks more power, making you attack faster, and letting you regenerate health when you attack. Did Aatrox explain the concept of health to you, or did he leave that out?"

"He didn't tell me. Before we go on, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How many times have you done this before?"

Sonarma could almost sense Ichigo's humourless smile over the sound of the announcer saying that the minions had spawned, and wished that he hadn't.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I suppose I have been a little too rushed about this. How about I talk to you while we fight the minions?"

Sonarma hurriedly agreed, and Ichigo guided him to the place where the two halves of the bottom lane met. He got there about half a minute before the minions did, and that gave Ichigo time to explain to Sonarma about the brush, the river and dragon. When Sonarma saw the minions arriving, he heard Ichigo say,

"Before we start, I need to tell you something. Did you know that different types of champions usually go in different lanes? The top lane is where the tanks and fighters go: tanks are champions who can absorb a lot of damage, and while fighter can take less damage, they can deal more. Your son falls into the fighter category. The middle lane is usually for assassins and mages; champions who excel in killing other champions in a few seconds. Syndra falls into this category. However, as a trade-off, they have very low health. The bottom lane is used by 2 people, a carry, also called a marksman, and a support. You are a carry. Carries have low health, but deal extreme damage over time. The support protects them and keeps them alive by keeping the enemy team away from the carry, as well as healing the carry. There are also junglers, who don't go to a lane, but stay in the jungle and run around the map, ganking or ambushing enemies to help team members in other lanes. You are a carry, so you'll need to stay near the back lines when all five of you attack all five of them. You'll have the support and the mid laner next to you. The support needs to protect you and the mid laner, so the tank and jungler will be in the front lines, keeping the enemy away from you while trying to get closer to the enemy carry, support and mid laner. Remember, the enemy tank and jungler will be doing the same thing. You'll need to be attacking them from a distance, where they can't get to you. I'll explain more on teamfights later. Here the minions come. I'll mark one when it is low enough for you to kill it in one shot."

The minions came swarming towards the meeting point in the middle of the lane, and met. Sonarma heard the sound of tiny swords bashing, and saw tiny bolt of magic fly from the caster minions. Every few seconds, Ichigo marked a minion with a small glowing target above its head. Initially, Sonarma used the cannon, figuring that since it did more damage, that it would be a better choice for the early part of the game. When he was about half way through the second wave, he felt a surge of power inside him. He asked Ichigo, who said that it was something called levelling, which meant that champions got more powerful the more minions, monsters and champions they killed. This continued until Sonarma had got a feel for all of his abilities, and felt that he was ready for a real match. However, Ichigo told him that there was still more to learn.

They continued like this for a few days, and each time Sonarma entered the rift, Ichigo told him more advanced tactics each time. And each time, Sonarma got better.

It was a few weeks before the letter came through from Kolminye, stating that he was experienced enough to participate in a real match. The match would take place in a week, giving him time to look around the institute and learn the layout, as well as make some 'friends'. Sonarma grimaced at this. It was going to be a long week.

_*Sigh* finally finished. 2 weeks of exams and VVVVVV level creation tool got the better of me. I'll try and update around 10__th__ July!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Once again, sorry this chapter took so long to write. I also need to go back and brush up on the first three or four chapters; I think they're too short. Anyway, this is the first true filler chapter while I get my act together for the two matches. I also apologise if I don't manage this before July 10__th__ (2 months ago!) as I promised, I'm on episode 260 of Bleach. Anyway, let me get on with it! _

Chapter 7: Shadows of bloodied memories.

Evelynn walked down one of the many corridors in the league, invisible to all but those in tune with their surroundings. She passed Lee Sin, who gave her a subtle nod, but other than him, no-one else, save for the champions from the shadow Isles, could sense her. At least, that's what he thought. As she made her way to the library, she noticed Yasuo standing on thin air about a metre above the ground: he was trying to perfect a technique he was practicing. She could see-and feel-the wind beneath his feet. As she got nearer, meaning to walk around him, he opened his eyes and looked right at her. When he saw no-one, he looked surprised and muttered; "I thought I sensed someone" Evelynn was a little worried by this-one of the last things she needed was another Ionian other than Lee knowing where she was all the time.

After a few more corridors, she entered the door to the library and uncloaked herself. Nasus and Ryze were in deep conversation over to the side, and both of them took a short pause in their conversation to greet her quietly, before returning to their discussion. Ezreal was sleeping at one of the tables, surrounded by piles of dusty old books, and lux was sitting opposite him, reading one of the prodigal explorer's books about the intricacies of the Shumerian Empire. She walked on a few more metres, then round a corner and through a dark blue curtain. This was where the slightly less…sane…literature was kept: Kassadin's guide to surviving contact with the void, tomes of history and art from ancient Noxus-most of it was just blood and gore, but some people liked that sort of thing-and works from the Shadow Isles. It was in this section that she found Yorick, writing new entries into his list of the souls he had ferried to those harrowed shores. He appeared not to notice her as she approached; he was the sort of being who preferred focusing on just one task at a time. It was only as she was within breathing distance of him that he put down his book and turned his head towards her.

"Evelynn" he said in his deep, gravelly voice. "What is it you seek"

She replied, her voice no longer laced with the same echo as it had on the rift. The magic there gave her speech a sonorous note, but she hated it, so it was a relief when she wasn't fighting. Here, she sounded like a regular (sadistic) teenage girl (**think Juri from Street Fighter 4**).

"A list of the names of the people you brought to the shadow Isles. I need a list of everything that arrived over a Millennia ago. See if you can find a particular name: Elunis. Take as long as you need."

Yorick nodded slowly, as if processing the instructions, then turned back to his book and picked it up. He rose up out of the chair, taking with him the sound of earth turning over itself, as if a grave was being filled. The sound filled Evelynn with a strange shiver: not a pleasurable one, but one of fear: fear that all things die and turn to dust eventually. The gravedigger replaced the tome he had previously been working on, then walked along the shelf, counting back the years, the decades, the centuries. After several minutes, he stopped and pulled out a worn and battered leather-bound book filled with scraps of parchment. He flicked through them in a way that seemed to take an age, yet happened so fast that Evelynn couldn't see it happen. After a moment, he ceased and placed a grimy finger on a particular page, under a particular name.

"Elunis, no surname. Father named Sonarma, Mother named Syndra. Ionian. 4 siblings, named Rogen, Vaerus, Rikala and Aatrox. Came to the shadow Isles on a pilgrimage of her own making, seeking nothing but solitude. She lived, but the isles poisoned her mind and she transformed into another creature. Whereabouts unknown, age unknown, new name and form unknown, but still female."

Yorick stood there for a moment, his lantern swinging. Then he continued, "Sonarma is a new champion, while Aatrox is his son. The Syndra we have here today is his descendant. Am I right"

"Yes, that's how I figured it. It seems we have a dilemma on our hands. But it can wait. For now, I must think this over. It can't be a coincidence, but…" she trailed off.

"But what"

"I have faint memories of a previous life. They have always been there, but they became more prominent when Aatrox arrived here. Now his father is here as well, and they are even closer to the surface. It can't be a coincidence; I need time to think this over."

With that, she turned and left, leaving Yorick to stare at her retreating back, confused. His mind couldn't understand what she was talking about. After a few moments, he shrugged and turned back to his shelf. There were more names to fill in.

Aatrox

The Darkin blade was walking down a corridor in the Ionian sector, thinking about his father's first 2 matches. He had an idea about who to invite.

First, he visited Yasuo. The unforgiven warrior was caring to his bonsai tree.

"Just a moment"

He cut off the ends of a few more branches, turned to Aatrox.

"What brings you here? Do you wish to ask me about my life? Your father was here just yesterday."

"Actually, I was wondering if you want to participate in his first and second actual matches. Would blue-side top be alright? I have a plan set out for this."

Yasuo considered for a second, then answered.

"Alright, I'll fight. Why do you want me top though, and not mid?"

"I was coming to that. If you go top, I go jungle, Syndra goes mid, and Sonarma goes bot with Karma, we have an Ionian team. On purple, if we have Irelia top, Lee jungle, Fizz mid and Lucian bot with Sona. For the seconds match, all Sonarma has to do is switch with Lucian onto the purple side and there we go. 2 matches, one with me, one against me, and 7 of us are native Ionian."

Yasuo considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"That makes sense. But why the choice of Fizz, Lucian and Sona?"

"Let me explain. While Sona is not native to Ionia, she knew nothing else. Therefore, I count her as one of my father's kind. I asked Fizz to take part to prove the fact that this world has more to offer than warfare, and there are some people out there who just like to be happy. As for Lucian, I have a feeling that he could be a great help to me and my father. It does not do to be the enemy of a man like that."

"That makes sense. Have you talked to them already or not?"

"Yes, the whole thing is sorted out. You are the last person I came to talk to before the actual match."

"Alright, I understand. How long until the match? I need to get my tank skills up to scratch."

Aatrox contemplated this, as if he had forgotten the date. Finally, he answered, his gravelly tones almost echoing through the small bamboo chamber.

"Four days from now. Plenty of time to prepare, and If you want to finish perfecting a new technique, then you should have enough time to."

Yasuo's eyes widened: he hadn't realised that the Blade of the Darkin knew about his ascension to a higher level of wind mastery.

"How long have you known? I've been trying to keep it secret."

"For a few weeks. It's hard not to when the halls are suddenly filled with a gale every few hours when you've finished practising. What does the technique do then?"

"It allows me to walk on wind and get over some of the smaller walls in the jungle. Useful for initiating and escaping, but so far I've not been able to use it on the rift during actual matches. I'll need to talk to Kolminye about it before I can use it in an actual match."

"Sensible. Perfecting something like that could be game-changing if Kolminye approves of it. Anyway, I should get going and tell Kolminye about the plan for the matches. If I leave I too late, it'll all have been for nothing. Like those wars. They fought so hard, but in the end, all the other side needed was a little motivation from someone like me."

With that, Aatrox turned and exited the room, leaving Yasuo to wonder just how much he didn't know about the ancient Ionian warrior. He sighed, lay back on the bed, thinking just what sort of person Sonarma would be as a warrior.

_And that's the end of the filler chapter. Don't worry, the next 2 or 3 will be out far quicker than this one was. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Once again, please don't judge on the writing style. However, I just read back to the previous chapters and noticed that they need far more work than I originally thought. I had the whole summer to improve my writing, so every chapter should now be far better written than the previous ones. Also, this chapter (and the next chapter) will be LONG chapters: they are matches after all, and a lot goes on in the bot lane (which is why I can't play ADC/support: too much team pressure and the general mechanics needed to play ADC well, like orb-walking/stutter-stepping and positioning), so this will be fairly detailed. Also, Aatrox and Sonarma's true natures are shown in these 2 chapters (QuiteVivid this is you), so don't be too shocked by any violent bloody violence that is described in these chapters: they ARE the Darkin, after all! Also, I'll explain Sonarma's moveset at the end of this chapter._

Chapter 9: My greatest creation.

Sonarma was feeling tired as he made his way from the summoning platform after his final practise match. Since he had started, he had learned all of his limits and capabilities that affected him on the rift. The only thing he was worried about was the unintentional revelation of his weapon, which Ichigo described as a kind of ultimate ability-and had sworn not to tell anyone about it. He shuddered to think what could happen if anyone in a position of authority found out. Besides that, it had gone alright for the last training session before the match. While he only needed to have completed 10 practise matches, he had been taking part in more, even going so far as to ask some of the other champions if they wished to fight with or against him. While the majority of them politely declined, quietly refused or just said a point-blank "no", there were a few who had consented. These included Evelynn, Nocturne, Elise, Vi, Darius, Lux, Nautilus and a few others. He assumed that these few had been persuaded by Ichigo to say yes, on the grounds that there movesets were different from the most of the rest of the pack, or had something that he should watch out for in future matches, such as invisibility, Crown Control or ridiculous long range abilities. He had also made friends with the Champions from the Shadow Isles, which he knew was more on their part than his. Evelynn seemed particularly interested in him and his past, which puzzled him somewhat, but he knew that he had more important things to focus on.

He returned to his room to find a letter on his bed, with the seal of his family: a hexagon with the middle of each line split into 3 separate lines, and a 6-pointed star in the centre, with the points in line with the splits. He almost gasped out loud-he had no idea when he had last seen the seal, but he vaguely remembered it from thousands of years ago. He opened the envelope and read.

"_Sonarma,_

_We have decided who you will be with and against for your first two matches, both of which will be tomorrow. Do not disappoint us; we will be expecting you to perform to your best. Also, do not fear, no person of power watches these matches or gets reports unless something bad happens, you need not worry about anyone finding out about your ultimate ability and its power. _

_Syndra, The first of the Archmages, and the successor to Sonarma, the father of the Darkin."_

Sonarma almost smiled at it. So short, yet so direct. Just like Syndra: both of them, his wife and his descendant. He crossed to the window and put his hand on the glass, and an image of his house swam into view, while the vista of the mountainside view from his cave faded out. As he stood there, an image of his long dead wife came into view, and as she smiled at him, he lay back on the bed and began to feel empty, if not sad, at the fact that he would see her reflected in his ancestor every time he looked in her face. He knew the feeling would torture him every time, but he had more important things to focus on, so as he fell asleep, he began planning for the matches, and wondering what they would be like.

He rose late the next morning, and went to the league gardens to pass the time. He noted that they were almost empty today, and it was only when a voice blared out over the speakers, calling him to the summoning platform, that he realised why: he was late.

He managed to get to the correct room in the summoning section within just a few minutes (which, judging by the size of the institute, was no mean feat. Then again, he did have wings.), and found Yasuo, Syndra, Karma and his son waiting for him, all on their separate platforms. The unforgiven looked up from cleaning his sword, while Aatrox and Syndra ignored him. Karma looked at him with a small smile on her face, but said nothing. Sonarma approached the empty platform to the right of the room, in between Syndra and Karma. A few seconds later, he felt the familiar tingle of the summoning ritual and lay down on the platform, waiting for it to pass.

When he came to, he was on the familiar platform next to the familiar shop, with the familiar rift in front of him. He waited for the summoner sickness to arrive, but when it didn't he was surprised. He supposed that he had been on the rift enough times that it no longer affected him. He glanced around, and saw the other four members of his team to his left, also getting up and preparing to fight. Syndra turned to him and spoke.

"Do not disappoint me, ancestor. I am not a good person to have as an enemy."

"The same goes for me, _father_" Aatrox added. Unlike within the institute, both of them had an echo to their voices, which gave them a more sinister air.

"I understand. Now then, shall we begin? I would hate for this match to be lost because he just stood around here talking." He noticed that his voice also had an echo to it, which puzzled him somewhat: it hadn't been like that for his practice matches.

Yasuo nodded, and took off in the direction of the top lane. Syndra and Aatrox both went to the middle of the rift, while he and Karma took bot lane for themselves. Finally, Ichigo established contact with Sonarma, and spoke in his head.

"Before you start asking, some of the champions have an echo to their voices because their power is so great that it affects the workings of the rift. However, this only happens if there are other champions on the rift as well. Anyway, you know what to do. Remember to use your abilities often, since they are health cost, not mana or energy. Attacking with one of the weapons by itself will heal you once you get below a certain health, so don't worry about dying. I got you a long sword and a few health pots, as well as a sweeping lens, so you should be alright for a while. I'll contact you if anything comes up. Remember, you haven't played enough matches to be able to use summoner spells, so they'll have the advantage over you. Good luck."

By the time Ichigo had finished talking, Sonarma had reached the brush at the point where the blue and purple sides met. Karma fired a spirit flare into the first bush to check if anyone was hiding in there yet, only to find it was empty. They advanced, and Karma used her trinket to place a ward in the second bush, which was also empty. They were just about to advance, when a bolt of light, shaped like a 4-pointed star, shot into the bush and almost hit Sonarma. He retreated back to the first bush, and saw a man carrying 2 relic guns enter the bush, closely followed by a maiden wearing a blue gown with what looked like some sort of piano floating in front of her. Karma turned and whispered to Sonarma.

"Lucian and Sona. Be careful, it's a poke composition. We'll need to out-sustain them to win, so I'll use my shield to try and mitigate any damage. Then we'll try and poke them down with my flare, and when they are low enough, we can initiate with my tether. That sound alright?"

"That's fine. But first…"

Sonarma formed his bow and pointed it skyward, then shot a massive volley of arrows that were aimed at the other bush next to them. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then the area around Lucian and Sona was bathed in shadow. They looked up, startled, and ran back just before the hail of solidified blood arrows raining down onto the area that they had been in just moments ago. Sonarma felt a little weaker: he supposed that since his abilities were health based, he would feel like this every time he used an ability.

"Minions have spawned"

30 seconds left to get some trading in. They waited until Lucian and Sona had returned to the bush, then made their move. Karma fired another Spirit Flare, which hit Lucian. Sona began to heal him, but then Sonarma attacked with his bow, managing to fire off several shots before they backed out of range and under the safety of their turret. Ichigo told him that Lucian had lost about a third of his health, but that was cut to a quarter after Sona healed him up.

The minions arrived, and the usual sound of tiny swords on tiny swords filled the air. Lucian and Sona returned, and thence began the laning phase. Sonarma used his bow to last hit until he levelled up, then used his cannon. Every so often, Lucian or Sona would try and attack them with their long-ranged abilities, most of which would hit. However, Karma used her shield to stop the brunt of the damage. Sonarma and his support would then retaliate, either with an empowered spirit flare or a hail of arrows. It was not for a while that they had the chance for a kill.

Sonarma had just been told by Ichigo that all the members near the bottom of the map had reached level 6. He also knew that Aatrox was on his way, and that Lucian was fairly low on health. As such, Sonarma made the decision to let Lucian and Sona push the lane by backing off and returning to the platform. Once he felt fully powered up, he returned to lane to find that his tower was being sieged. However, he also saw Aatrox in the bushes, waiting for the right moment.

It came quickly. Lucian had just used his dash to escape one of Sonarma's abilities: a large cannonball skillshot that knocked the enemy back and applied both instant damage and damage over time. It was at this moment that Aatrox spread his wings and initiated. Sonarma looked on as it happened: it had been several thousand years since he had seen such a thing; the act of a Darkin spreading its wings was a symbol of blood, war and death. He saw the bloodlust in his son's eyes, and felt his own pull to fight. He gave into it, and plunged into the fight, roaring as his cannon returned and he activated his ultimate.

It was over in just a few seconds. Aatrox landed right next to Lucian, knocking him up. He then drew the blood from both Lucian and Sona, as well as the surrounding minions, and his blade tripled in length. After so much time, it truly was a sight to behold. And with that, he swung at the purifier as he came down, his attacks laying into the man without a shred of mercy. Karma used an empowered Tether on Sona to stop her getting away, and Sonarma dived in, heedless of the damage he took from Lucian's attempt to cull him, unaware of the wave of the crescendo that sliced at him: his will was focused on the fight, all else forgotten, and as Lucian turned to run, cursing that he had wasted his dash, Sonarmas appearance began to quickly change.

His fingers elongated and became claws with nearly foot long talons: His wings grew and spikes erupted from the bones: His face contorted, and it no longer looked like the face of an old man far beyond his years: it looked like that of a warrior gone berserk, fighting not for his country, nor his life; he was fighting to kill his enemies, to savour every second of the battle. And as Lucian looked behind him, he saw the face of despair and death. And as the man raised his guns for one final attack, hoping that Sonarma's life was low enough that he could be killed, the father of the Darkin raised his hands and lowered his wings so that both would impale the man where he stood, he screamed at the top of his voice-

"_**FOR THE DARKIN!**_"

Lucian's torso exploded with blood, and with his dying breath, he felt his strength leaving him, but not in the normal way that it would if a champion were to die on the rift-he felt as if his power was being sucked out of him, and into the reaper that Sonarma had become.

Sonarma picked up Lucian's body with one of his claws and threw it aside, then focused on Sona. She stood there, transfixed by the horror that had just taken place in front of her. Sonarma dived at her, and with nowhere else to go, she suffered the same fate.

"_**DARKNESS CONSUMES YOU!"**_

He threw her body aside as well, and plunged up the river, following the smell of prey, ignoring both his son and his support, who were both transfixed by what had happened, horror and fear etched into their faces, with no leeway for any other emotions. As Sonarma neared the mid lane, he felt the consuming power start to leave him. In a few seconds, it would be gone. He had to kill again in that time, or else it would have all been for nothing. He flew through the bush and found his descendant there, battling with some sort of small fish with a trident. The Dark Sovereign recoiled as the man-no-longer-man flew past her, completely oblivious to her presence, focused only on the death of his enemies. He flew towards Fizz, who only noticed him at the very last second, and hopped onto his enchanted trident, rendering himself immune to all damage for a fraction of a second. That was all he needed, for as Sonarma flew towards him, claws extended and wings outstretched, screaming "_**I'LL RIP YOU BLOOD FROM BONE!"**_, the power left him, and he entered statis, drawing on the blood he had taken from Lucian and Sona to heal him and return him to his original form. Fizz hopped down from his pole, and walked a few steps away from him.

"You're boring", he said, with an air of carelessness, and flopped back onto the ground, pretending to sleep.

Sonarma felt his power leave him, and his sanity return, only to find himself faced with this situation: his descendant shocked by what she had just witnessed, and his opponent lying in front of him, asleep. He almost laughed with the silliness of it all as he rose into the air on his wings, which had returned to their old form and size, but was less amused when the Tidal Trickster jumped up from the ground and threw a fish at him, which promptly began to circle him. He quickly switched to his crossbow, meaning to shoot the fish with a bolt, but was caught utterly by surprise when a huge shark erupted from the ground and took a bite out of him, lowering his health by almost as much as what he had just restored. Fizz then dashed towards Sonarma, his trident glowing with a strange blue colour, and jabbed at him several times with it. Sonarma felt himself weakening quickly, and began to back off. Suddenly, a large purple orb of pure dark energy flew past his side, hitting Fizz and stunning him for a few seconds.

"Get out of here, unless you want me to destroy you as well!" Syndra screamed, and Sonarma retreated to the relative safety of the turret, where he watched the proceedings from a distance where he could not be hurt, even though the toxins from the trident continued to weaken him.

Syndra formed a ball of energy, a few meters to the left of Fizz, who had recovered by now. After a few seconds, she formed another one, then drew on her power to pick up the original one she had blasted at Fizz. As she began to form the final orb, Fizz realised what she was planning to do and backed off, but it was too late.

"_**You cannot seal away my power!"**_, she screamed as the four spheres she had created as well as the three orbiting her, were drawn to her, then unleashed towards Fizz, who looked backwards just in time to get a face full of densely packed dark energy. He crumpled under the assault, and just had time to look at Sonarma before dying, his body falling to the ground before fading back to the magic it was made from.

Sonarma felt incredibly weak, but he seemed to be alive, the poison in the trident having fizzled out. Syndra turned to him, her eyes alight with both power and fear.

"I don't know what that was, and I don't care. But you won me the lane, so get out of here before he comes back."

Sonarma began to recall, and watched as Syndra continued to push the lane to the enemy turret. It was strange, but mid seemed a far calmer place that bot lane.

The rest of the match passed fairly quickly: Lucian and Sona were wary of Sonarma and his power, so he and Karma took the tower with little difficulty. The enemy jungler-Lee Sin, the blind monk- showed up a couple of times, but Sonarma and Karma were too strong, even for all 3 of them. As the game progressed, Sonarma heard the announcer almost constantly.

"Your team has destroyed a turret"

"An ally is unstoppable"

"Triple kill"

"An enemy has been slain"

"Shut down"

And so it continued. Each time the announcer spoke, Ichigo filled him in on what was happening. Yasuo had lost top to the enemy Irelia, Syndra had won her lane, but had died several times afterwards as a result of Lee Sin camping her, and Aatrox seemed to be Omnipresent. Bot lane was progressing steadily towards the enemy base. Occasionally, Ichigo would ask Sonarma to fire a volley of arrows at a location on the map, presumably to help his teammates out. After almost half an hour, bot lane had pushed the purple inhibitor, while mid was fairly even with both tier one turrets gone. Top was pushed to the blue base, but still had the inhibitor turret for protection. They had managed to take dragon a couple of times, and the seconds one had been a steal, with Aatrox flying over the back wall and smiting at the same time that one of Sonarma's volleys hit the dragon as well.

The crucial teamfight came about forty minutes into the match by the baron pit. Sonarma and his team were all walking towards baron, with the intention of taking him down and winning them the game. However, things didn't go quite as planned. When they arrived, they found the enemy team already at baron, and Ichigo informed Sonarma that baron was only on about a quarter of his maximum health. Sonarma fired his volley of arrows, meaning to pretend to scout the area and thereby fool the enemy team into thinking that he was just doing a routine check. It worked, and he caught Sona off guard, who couldn't leave the area in time and took quite a bit of damage. Aatrox manoeuvred round to the back of the baron pit, meaning to attempt to steal it with his flight&smite combo. All they had to do now was wait.

Baron was almost down to 1000 health, and Aatrox made his move. He spread his wings and raised himself above the wall, then crashed down, knocking up Lucian and Irelia, who were near the back of the pit. He then smited baron, taking him down and earning them the buff. But the enemy team recovered immediately, and went for the kill. As they focused Aatrox, he flashed past them, towards the entrance, meaning to run away. As he passed the lip, he turned left towards the small bush in which his entire team were hiding. He entered, and took his place at the front of the group alongside Yasuo, meaning to take any damage of CC that came their way. They drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

Irelia entered the bush first, and the fight began. Yasuo thrust his sword forwards, catching her and the rest of the team in a whirlwind which sent them flying. Yasuo dived in with a shout of ancient Ionian: "_**Towards the Dawn!**_", and sliced with his sword, cutting through the enemy champions as if they were nothing more than the air surrounding them. Sona died almost immediately, silently cursing her squishiness, yet thankful that she didn't have to go through the terror of Sonarma's ultimate. Aatrox fired off his blades, then drew blood from the enemies around him, sending him on his bloodthirsty killing spree. Karma, Syndra and Sonarma hung back, while Lucian and Fizz did the same on the other side, since they were low on health due to Yasuo's ultimate and the previous damage sustained from Baron. Lee Sin and Irelia both dived in, trying to get to the back lines, while Yasuo and Aatrox did the same. Syndra set about piling up the orb damage onto the 2 enemy fighters, while Karma shielded her so she didn't take too much damage.

Sonarma was busy dealing our damage with his cannon, and used his knockback on Irelia when she got through. However, Lee Sin saw an opportunity and went for it. He fired a projectile of condensed sound towards Sonarma, which hit him square in the chest and winded him for a moment. The blind monk then dashed to Sonarma, and before the Darkin had time to react, he had placed a ward behind Sonarma and dashed to it, then kicked him towards Irelia, Lucian and Fizz, who were waiting expectantly. Sonarma realised that this had been the plan from the start, and as he flew through the air, he felt the darkness well up inside him and he knew what he had to do. As Lucian started to attack him with chain shots, he activated his ultimate again.

His claws and spikes formed again, but both were nearly twice as long as they had been 12 levels ago, and his face contorted with pain, rage and bloodlust. He roared, and the armblades used by Elunis sprung from his forearms, growing until they reached as far as the claws did. He shot towards Fizz, who calmly hopped upon his pole, avoiding the attack. However, when he jumped down, Syndra aimed her ultimate at him. With no means of escape, Fizz did the only thing possible in the situation: he died. Irelia had managed to kill Yasuo and was now targeting Syndra, but he had a Guardian Angel, so he wasn't down just yet. Lee Sin was also laying into Syndra, and the Blade of the Darkin was having a hard timekeeping them off her. Sonarma changed his target, this time to Lucian, who was still pumping out several shots a second. Lucian dashed to the side just a second too late: The claws ripped into the side of his torso, while one of the wing spikes skewered his shoulder. He shrieked in pain, but could do nothing as Sonarma used the momentum as a weapon to swing round and rip him apart from behind.

Yasuo revived, and returned to the fight, only to be cut down by Irelia and a battered Lee Sin, who in turn fell to Aatrox. With only Irelia left alive on the enemy team, she did the only sensible thing in the situation and attacked Sonarma, trying to kill him before she died. However, Sonarma was still in his ultimate state, even though he only had a few seconds left. He rushed at Irelia, but she rushed to side in time to dodge his attack. Sonarma turned to continue the assault, but Aatrox got there first. He slashed downward towards her, and smashed her directly over her head. She crumpled, and Aatrox raised his sword, then turned it straight down so that the point faced the ground. He then stabbed right downwards, piercing Irelia's neck through torso, exiting just below her ribcage. Irelia gasped, then spat out blood and collapsed. The crimson liquid spilled from her body, and mixed with the river water, changing the entire area around Baron into a sea of red.

"The blue team has scored and Ace!"

Sonarma felt his madness disappearing and his wisdom returning. His looked at his son and saw the bloodlust leave his eyes as well. As Sonarma fell into statis, thereby regenerating health by taking in the blood he had absorbed from Lucian. Aatrox waited until his father had exited statis, then helped him up.

"Well, at least now we can push to their nexus. Let's go."

Sonarma turned to Syndra, who was already making her way to the top lane. She looked back at him, a slight frown on her face.

"You did well, but this isn't over yet. We still have to take their nexus. Let's go."

All three of them went to the tier one top tower and quickly overwhelmed it. They pushed with the minions to the second turret, and got the inhibitor turret down just as both teams were respawning. They backed off and recalled, then formed up and stampeded down mid lane, only to find the enemy team clumped around the tier two turret. A good stun from Syndra and a dash in-Whirlwind-Dunk-dash out combo from Yasuo scared them back to the third turret, and the huge chunk of isolated magic-imbued rock crumbled quickly under the onslaught of attacks from the entire blue team. They progressed to the mid inhibitor turret, but the enemy had set up a strong defence there, so Aatrox and Yasuo split off from the group to go and take the top and bot inhibitors. Aatrox managed to take his down, and as the enemy team swarmed towards him, Yasuo stepped out from behind the wall of the enemy base and took down the top inhibitor. They then regrouped, and with one final push, they stomped through the enemy team once more, losing Yasuo and Sonarma in the process, but since Yasuo was heavily underfed, and Sonarma had about twelve kills, coupled with only one death, so the two-for-five was worth it.

Sonarma respawned just over a minute later, and rushed to the enemy base, and found Aatrox there alone, fending off Lee Sin. Sonarma knocked him into the nexus with his cannon, stunning the blind monk for a moment. He switched to the crossbow, then fired off a single powerful bolt, which caught him right in the neck. Lee crumpled, gurgling, then faded. Aatrox looked at his father, then plunged his sword into the ground.

"You take it. This is your first game, so it's only natural that you should be the one to win it for us."

Sonarma nodded, then shot several cannonballs into the crystal until it shattered.

"The blue team has won the game!" the announcer said, and Sonarma felt his body fading out, like it had at the end of his practice matches. Aatrox looked at his father, and Sonarma saw the ghost of emotion play across his son's eyes. It seemed that even after all this time, his son remembered how strong he used to be-how strong he was now. The feeling lasted a few minutes, during which there was only darkness, although thought was still possible.

When his form returned to him, Sonarma realised that he already missed the feel of the magic on the rift. He was in a room with the other people on his team, and they were only just waking up as well. Syndra opened her eyes, then looked down in disgust and repelled herself from the obviously offensive floor. Yasuo an Karma were in a meditative position, and Aatrox was simply standing there clasping his sword in front of him with the point in the ground, seemingly still asleep, his unmoving figure like a lone sentinel standing watch over a ruined city, watching as it is destroyed by war. Aatrox opened his eyes and looked at Sonarma.

"A fine match, but this is only your first, so don't think you have everything mastered. They'll be opening those doors in a few moments, so get ready to go out there."

Syndra also spoke to Sonarma.

"You didn't disappoint me, but you could have done far better. You are afraid of your power, and in some ways that is a good thing: people will not be afraid of what they do not know."

The doors ground open, and the winning team stepped out into a small room filled with champions and summoners who had been spectating the match. Some of them he knew, but most he didn't. However, that didn't stop them from cheering him loudly. There was what looked like a man-save for the fact that he only had three fingers-leaning against a wall with a lamp post next to him. As Sonarma passed him, he pushed himself off the wall and grabbed the post, then stuck out his hand towards Sonarma in a gesture of welcome.

"Nice match. That's some scary ultimate you've got there: I'd hate to go up against that. I'm Jax."

Sonarma returned the gesture before being crowded by several of the summoners, who were both excited and horrified by what he had done during the match. A few of the champions hung back until Sonarma had managed to get rid of the mosh pit of robed figures by flying out of their midst, then they greeted him as well. It was almost fifteen minutes before he managed to get clear of the room. From there, he made his way back to the Ionian sector, only to find a letter just inside on the floor. He picked it up and turned it over. It had high Counsellor Kolminye's seal on it: A pair of wings, spreading above two overlapping eyes. Sonarma shuddered every time he saw that symbol. It was like it was watching, no, observing him.

He opened the letter and read.

"_Following the discovery of unshared information, your second match today has been cancelled. Come to my room the moment you get this letter."_

Sonarma sighed. He had been told that Kolminye didn't watch matches, but had Ichigo been told to say that by Kolminye? It didn't matter either way; she knew about it and that was that. So much for staying here.

_Finally, chapter 9 is over. This one is far longer than any of the previous ones, so I hope you don't mind. Now then, Sonarma's abilities. Note that QWE all have 10% current health cost._

_Passive: Blood Well. Same as Aatrox, including the attack speed, but he gains 5/10/15/20% LS (scales with level of ultimate) when below 50% health._

_Q: Sonarma fires a volley of arrows at any location on the map, then switches to his bow. With this equipped, he had +20% AS and +20 MS, but -10% AD. The AoE is slightly smaller than dragon/baron pits, and the shadow is seen by the enemy three seconds before the volley lands. The arrows always take five seconds to reach the target destination._

_W: Sonarma jumps to a target location and goes invisible for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds. He then switches to his crossbow. With this equipped, he has no +-. This is his escape, but since he is already OP enough, the CD is 20/19/18/17/16._

_E: Sonarma fires a cannonball at an enemy, knocking them back and dealing both instant damage and damage over time, stunning them if they hit a wall. He then switches to his cannon. With this equipped, he has +10% AD, but -20% AS and -20 MS. This is his CC, so another fairly long CD._

_R: Sonarma changes into his primal form for 20 seconds, gaining +10%/15%/20% MS and +40%/50%/60% AS, as well as +5%/10%/15% AD. During this time, his attacks become melee and he can only attack champions that are under 50%/60%/70% HP, but deals double damage to enemies under 10%/15%/20% HP. This can be used to escape or initiate after E, but it doesn't deal damage to high %max HP enemies and he can only attack champions in this form. _

_Anyway, Observer reference in here, and did anyone notice that the section from Baron fight-Nexus kept changing its writing style? The reason for that is because I was watching a crap-ton of anime during that time (Final arc of bleach, sword art online) while I figured out what to write, and I'd check back on it at the end of every episode for a couple of minutes, so after episode 14 of SAO, I felt like writing something really desperate and heart-breaking (not that I actually did). Anyway, the next chapter should be around 1500~2500 words long. See you then! _


End file.
